Kabashiro Kiseki
| image = | race = ( ) | birthday =May 12 | age =44 | gender =Male | height =188cm (6'2") | weight =78kg (173lb.) | blood type =B Negative | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = | epithet ="T'" | military branch =Sternritter | partner =Kohaku Hoshi | previous partner | base of operations =Wandenreich HQ | relatives =Kirari Kiseki (Wife) Kaede Kiseki (Daughter) | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Knives | signature skill ='Shapeshifting' | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice =Rintarō Nishi | english voice = }} Kabashiro Kiseki (奇跡樺白, Kiseki Kabashiro) is an and former Sternritter, designated "T'" — "'The Therianthrope". He is Kaede Kiseki's father and partner of longtime friend Kohaku Hoshi. Appearance Kabashiro is a tall man with a broad and well muscled physique. He has darkened hair, a shade of brown verging very closely on black to the point that it is nearly distinguishable except from up close. It is medium length, and largely straight with either side framing his face, a long tuft of hair hangs down in front of his face from his fringe. He has light skin and angular features with a short line of stubble over his chin. He wore the hooded cloak that was typical of Stern Ritter members though the rest of his uniform was unique from the Wandenreich uniform. His chest was covered by a close fitting vest that was a light shaded blue, his right hand was covered by a fingerless glove with the name of his wife and daughter engraved on the back of the palm whilst his other hand was wrapped up in bandages. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with a blue line running down either side. His ensemble was topped off by a pair of sleek black combat boots. Personality Kabashiro is a light hearted individual, preferring to be playful over being serious most of the time. He was extremely tolerant of other people, to the point that he could even befriend the apathetic and mean spirited Roshan Bamshad. He needed little prompting to help those in need whether it be friends or strangers, even those that disliked him could find themselves with his aid with little issue though he had a habit of dragging Kohaku into whatever messes he got himself into. He had a slight obsession with how others perceived him, and his own attempts to look "cool". He would go out of his way to over emphasize rather inconsequential things and constantly preached about whatever qualities he believed to be cool or uncool, it didn't help matters that what he thought was cool was often far from the public perception of similiar things. He loved his family dearly and just as often showed off pictures of his wife and child to other Quincy around the Wandenreich HQ much to their exasperation after the fifteenth time or so. Rare occassions where he could be found alone made it clear that he deeply missed his family and being disowned from the Kiseki clan was a sore spot of his. When in the heat of battle, or when his friends were in trouble, were the only real times when he would act seriously. Adopting an intense gaze and becoming uncharacteristically quiet. He had a fondness for traps and leading his opponents into thinking they'd won before pulling out an extravagant display to immediately turn the tables. He disliked abilities like and the , though he would make use of them if it was imperative. Powers & Abilities Trivia *While his name in its current state can be taken to mean "Birch White Miracle", Kabashiro is actually meant to be taken as "Shirokaba" (白樺, White Birch). *Kabashiro's birthday of May 12th marks him as a , it is also when the original run of the manga began. *Sheireil is a demonic order, and the cortex of , the that represents the Concealment of God. The Sheireil are described as a labyrinth of riddles in which resides. The third eye opens and darkness becomes light if ascension proceeds through this order. This results in the ascending magician becoming able to see the light of Lucifer and thus become clear seeing. *Kabashiro is associated with the colour Carmine, a shade of red which, in Japanese colour culture, represents excitement, strength, and, love among other things. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Master Archers Category:Hirenkyaku Experts Category:Deceased Category:Wandenreich